A Time to Forgive
by YogisPip
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid left Berk six years ago, after befriending dragons. Now they are returning, and not only with dragons, but a young child as well. How will their parents react to not just the dragons, but their child born of wedlock? Rated M: sexual content, language, themes of violence


Hiccup smiled as he entered the house to hear Astrid's beautiful voice, coming from the backroom. She was singing Frejskvädet: en sista sång, and pulled every note with just the right pitch. Taking off his cloak, he started for the room, and looked peeked his head just barely around the corner.

"Ändå skall jag följa Frej intill döden: jag ber dig ej glömma den Gud som du valt, ej hånar jag honom, ej heller din tro. Vänner förbliva vi, om vägarna än skiljas!" She finished with a smile, and dropped a kiss to the head of the little one resting in her arms.

"Mommy, when daddy coming ome?" The young girl asked with a yawn.

Astrid rubbed her daughter's back lovingly. "I don't know, sweetie. He should be home tomorrow, or the day after. But he and Toothless might get held up a bit from the storm." She told her.

With a broad smile, Hiccup turned the corner and spread his arms out. "Are my girls talking about me behind my back?"

"Daddy!" The black-haired, green-eyed girl, crawled out of her mother's arms and rushed over to her father. She giggled when he picked her up and held her above his head before bringing her back down into his arms and kissing her head softly. "Vili! How's my favorite little girl?" He asked sweetly.

She giggled again. "I'm your only little girl, daddy." She pointed out.

He poked her nose with his finger. "Which automatically makes you my favorite." He held her impossibly close and nuzzled her hair. "I missed you, clover." He looked over his daughter's shoulder, to his girlfriend, and smiled toward her. "I missed you too." And he held his free arm out to welcome her into his embrace.

She was laughing happily as she walked into his hug and wrapped her arms around his torso. "I didn't think you were coming back till tomorrow!" She told him.

He kissed her head and rested his cheek on the top of her head. "Well I wasn't supposed to, but Brandt let me off early, so I thought I'd surprise my two lovely girls." He pulled away from her again and looked down at Vili, whose head rested gently on his chest. "You tired, little one?" He asked in a small voice.

She shook her head and tightened her small fist around his shirt. "Not sweepy." She mumbled. But a mean yawn betrayed her, and she cuddled into Hiccup's arms.

He snickered. "Yes, you are. Do you wanna sleep with mommy and daddy tonight?" He suggested, knowing she would want to.

Not saying a word, she nodded and shifted to bury her tiny face in his neck.

Astrid could only smile as she watched her boyfriend and their daughter together. Vili Tora Haddock had come into their lives barely three years ago. She was a surprise baby, having not been planned; but when they found out about the pregnancy, they knew without a doubt that they wanted to be parents. Even at only seventeen, the thought of raising their own baby was a wonderful thought.

They found out they were expecting when they were seventeen, then Astrid gave birth when they were eighteen. And from the moment she was born, she was her father's pride and joy. Having a daughter brought new meaning to his life. For once, he felt useful in more ways than just having the ability to train and ride dragons. He was a father. He was responsible for the caring and nurturing of another human being. She depended on him.

With Vili still clinging tight to him, he wrapped an arm around Astrid's waist and walked with her to their bedroom. He gently set his little girl, who had already fallen soundly asleep, on their bed of hides, and then moved to dress for bed. A smile spread over his face, when he felt Astrid come up behind him and wrap her arms around his torso. Her breath hit his neck, and he closed his eyes in pleasure. "Gods, I missed you, milady." He whispered.

She kissed his shoulder blade softly. "I missed you too. Three weeks feels like so much longer."

He chuckled and turned around in her arms to wrap his around her as well. "It does, when it means I have to be away from you and Vili. To not have you in my arms at night. To not rock Vili to sleep, or tell her stories. It's hard being away from my girls. But you know what makes it better? The fact that when I get home, I am greeted by my gorgeous girlfriend, and sweet daughter. It's a great comfort." He told her before he leaned down to capture her lips in their first real kiss of the night.

She hummed in his mouth and ran her hands up into his wild hair. Pressing herself against him, she laced her arms around his neck and pulled him impossibly closer; while his hands slipped down her back to grasp her small waist, gently but firmly. Each tilted their heads to opposite sides, in order to deepen their already very deep kiss.

He smiled lightly and drew his tongue softly over her bottom lip. He was pleased when she allowed him to enter her mouth, and did so eagerly. Humming in the back of his throat, he slowly started to explore her mouth with his tongue.

"Daddy."

They broke their kiss and he snickered while resting his forehead on her shoulder. "Damn." He whispered. "Maybe tomorrow." He said hopefully before rubbing her arms and pulling away. "I'm here, baby girl." He said to Vili as he laid down and pulled her into his arms. Astrid joined them. And he wrapped his arms around her too. "It's good to be home."

 **:::**

 **Wow! It's longer than I thought. I usually write out chapters on word first, and then copy/paste here, that way I can better catch spelling mistakes. Guess what? Two pages on word equals almost seven pages here on quotev! Like damn! Haha. Well I hope you like the new story. Peace out people!**


End file.
